Computing networks can include multiple devices including network devices such as routers, switches, and hubs, computing devices such as servers, desktop PCs, laptops, workstations, and peripheral devices, e.g., printers, facsimile devices, and scanners, networked together across a local area network (LAN), a wireless local area network (MAN), and/or wide area network (WAN).
Multicasting can be used in a network when the same information is needed by a number of devices. Multicasting can reduce the amount of network resources used when sending the multicasting information to a number of devices by sending the information one time to all of the devices that need the information. Multicasting can include logically rotating the multicast information through a network to avoid redundancy and efficiently route the information through the network. The topology of devices on the network used for multicasting the information routing can be helpful to logically route the multicast information through a network. For large networks, it can be difficult to determine the topology of the devices on the network used for multicasting.